Shattered Dreams
by Marco LeonStrife
Summary: A Fanfic not done before....A love not seen before...Written as a contest with Quistis, which I won! ^_^ Thanks to all you who voted for me! Im glad I beat her. She wrote THE BEST story for me when I did. A Story you must read after your done with this. I


Shattered Dreams

Squall had finally been able to get some sleep. He had been working for hours non stop, every single day. Then his phone rang and he got up to answer it. It was Cid. Poor Squall...He hadn't been in bed for but 47 minutes...He picked it up, got dressed, and groggily made his way to the elevator. 

I on the other hand was about to take a shower. I had some soft music put in my CD player, had my favorite towels ready, the water set on my favorite temperature, and then...the phone rang. It was probably some telemarketer... I yawned. 

"Xu, come to my office." Cid had said. I had to turn off the water, take off my bathrobe, throw on my SeeD outfit, turn off the music, and go all the way to the elevator...There was no justice in this world. I went up in the elevator, and to Cid's office.

Cid looked at me sternly, along with a groggy Squall. 

"Squall, Xu...Im sorry to wake both of you up, but we have a problem. There is a new ski resort over by the Great Salt Lake. We have reason to believe Vinzer Deling is controlling it with his Galbadian soldiers...But you have to either be a member, or know someone to get in. Two members recently died. We were able to gather up their identification, and well...Squall...you and Xu look the most like them, so you all are going to be impersonating them and gathering information."

I was shocked! I was stunned! I couldn't believe this...It was too weird beyond words...

"Squall, you are "Super Fly" Harrison. You are a successful pimp. Xu, you are Bubbles Kennedy. You are er...Sorry Xu..."Super Fly's "Hoe." 

My mouth dropped. Literally dropped. Squall was stunned.

"No. No how, no way! I'm not going to be some guy named "Super Fly." said Squall shocked, perhaps as shocked as I was.

"Ugh, at least you're not named Bubbles." I said.

Cid looked at us. "Will you two accept this?"

I groaned. "Do I have a choice?" 

And that's how it all began...Maybe I should give you all a little more background, first.

My name is Xu Louisa Thurman. Horrible name! I mean, what were my parents smoking? Some people called me Sue even! And Louisa? Ugh.... I'm a SeeD, nothing else, really. I just do what I'm told to, do the missions I want to, and I'm fine. I'm boring, yeah, but that's me I guess. I have only two friends, Quistis and Nida. Nida is my cousin. He's ok I guess, but he's a wuss and he gets on my nerves. Me, I was stunned when I got this assignment. I'm with the Garden Womens movement. We try to destroy sexism, and protect women from evil men! Yeah, nearly half of all the women are lesbians, but hey! Tarin is still my best friend. The biggest come down of this mission is our motto..."I will never subject to any man! I am against sexism! My body is not to be used as a sex object!" I loved my group. I was totally against all of that...And I had to be a, ugh...whore. 

Garden hasn't been the same lately. Rinoa was killed in a car accident, and so Squall has been bummed. Totally. He just works I think to forgot her...But he can't. Quistis married Zell, finally, but Irvine and Selphie are still dating. And me? Im alone...All alone. But I'm fine, I guess. I'm a SeeD. I work. That's my life. I had always had a crush on Squall. Maybe it was his eyes...His muscles...His mysterious personality....

Squall and I got ready. He had to pack a bunch of nerdy clothes, and girl clothes for when I wasn't around, and I had to pack a lot of tight formfitting clothes that wouldn't cover an ant decently. The place was packed with surveillance cameras, so we HAD to stay in character. I couldn't pull this off...I couldn't pull this off.....No! No! Ugh.....Why me? Squall and I took the Ragnorok, and landed a few miles before our resort and hid it, and then got dressed.

I emerged, wearing a TIGHT tight tight, leopard skin mini dress, and my butt stuck out quite a bit, as did my chest. I prayed that no one would ever see me in that. 

Squall emerged wearing...HAH! A big brown trench coat, a large floppy hat with a feather in it, golden chains, a walking stick, and pointy shoes. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. 

He glared at me. "Well at least I don't go and sell myself." 

Ooooh, I took offense at that. "Listen, Squall, Bubbles Harrison is...er.....Never mind. C'mon "Super Fly", lets go and take our car the rest of the way!"

We drove, and then showed up. It was a large wooden lodge, very nice looking and covered with snow. I could almost enjoy myself if I knew I didn't have to be what I was....I was covered in makeup...I looked like I was selling Mary Kay cosmetics or something. I walked up to the counter. It was a man. Good. This would be easier. I smiled seductively at him. "Listen, you big sexy lunk, me and my husband here are staying at your resort. We're friends of the Freewall family, and they recommended your ski resort to us."

He smiled. "Well honey, you've come to the right place. This will be 100,000 Gil. Please enjoy your stay." 

Ugh! If I was in Garden I would have slapped him. Calling me honey? Nobody calls me honey. Nobody! 

I walked to our room. It was pretty nice. Nicer then my room at least. 

"C'mon girl, follow me!" said Squall in a pushy way. 

"Shuddup. Call me honey bunch one more time and I'll break both your legs."

Squall glared at me. 

"C'mon baby! Gimme some sweet lovin!" 

Oh my gosh...Squall passed a piece of paper to my hand. 

"Xu" it said, "Go find information. Im going too. Im just pretending to do this. Don't worry. I won't do any of that."

I smiled. Squall was kind of cute if you thought about it... 

"No, Im going to look around, and meet some new people, and look around this place." 

He got my drift. I was going to interrogate and take pictures of things. I had a camera on my watch, it would be no problem. 

I walked around. People, smiling people...And no children. It was a nice place, if I could only forget I was here on business. I went to the bar, and smiled at the bartender. 

He smiled back. 

"You must be the entertainment."

What the heck? Nope, I, Xu was not...

"You...Must be mistaken."

"My girl left out tonight. You wanna take her place? I'll make it worth your while." 

"Er...No."

He pulled out a gun. "I don't think you understand, Miss. I have to keep these people entertained." 

Normally, I would take his arm, and break it. I could ever snap his neck right here and now. But that would destroy Squall's cover. Dang it! I got up on the stage...Ugh, and began dancing. If only my feminist buddies could see me now...Ugh, there was even a bar there for me to dance with. I felt soooooooo Jamie Lee-Curtis it was not even funny. So I danced, and I danced. I wouldn't take anything off of course, despite the shouts of men. I was so embarrassed. Finally I was done. I smiled and walked off the stage. I walked quickly to my room. It was wired with camera's, so I just buried my head in my pillow, and cried as softly as I could. I hated this...

I had apparently fallen asleep. Squall came in later with a tray of food. 

"Yo, wassup Bubbles? Ya hungry?"

Ugh...

"Im not hungry." I said flatly.

"Aw, fine. Suit yourself!" 

Squall looked like he hated this too. We talked a little bit. Then we resorted to note passing. I told him what I had gone through. He looked shocked at me, and I started to cry again...Squall took me in his arms, and held me...How I wished this wasn't a mission...That he would show me this kind of affection on an everyday basis...

It was hard, since we had to keep up our personalities, but we were still able to talk. Eventually we went to sleep. I couldn't. I slipped out, and taking my watch/camera I looked around. I heard some voices coming from outside on the balcony. I looked out. There was Vinzer Deling. I quickly took pictures of him. He was talking to some guy...I had no clue who. A few more pictures and I had enough evidence. Tomorrow I would bring my voice recorder. In the meantime I went to bed. 

I woke up. Squall was gone. I got up, and looked through my wardrobe. Oh great...more bimbo clothes. I saw a pair of daisy dukes and a tank top. I threw those on, and walked out. I felt horrible...

Squall was at the bar, flirting with some girl. I looked at his belt. It had the voice recorder on it. He was recording their conversation. I looked around. There was nothing to do. So I decided to go skiing. I went to the room and threw on a ski suit. In a few minutes Squall was out with me too. I smiled at him. We took the ski lift. Soon we were off. We had been taught in Garden how to ski, so we were quite good at it. We went to the expert hill, and went down. I was in the lead! 

"Hah! Beat that, Squall!" I smirked at him. He was working on catching up. But I noticed he kept staring at me every now and then. I had no idea why. Then, he stared at me, and didn't notice a tree. Thwap!

I ran over to Squall and quickly gave him an elixir. He gulped it down, and thanked me. We then noticed everyone returning to the resort. We skied down to check it out. I slipped into a leather bikers outfit, and walked out. There was Vinzer Deling. I was shocked. Both Squall and I turned on our voice recorders. 

Vinzer walked onto a platform. "Fellow Galbadian citizens, I am alive. No, Edea didn't kill me. I pretended to be dead. So Im back, and I will fight for Galbadian rule again! We must unite and re-elect me!" The cheers of everyone was heard. Then he started to go on and on....Ugh.... Then when we didn't think anything worse could happen, Vinzer spoke up again...

"And I would like my good friend "Super Fly" to come up here. He has helped me a great deal." 

Squall walked up to the platform, stunned. 

"Uh...I would like to thank my homie Vinnie here for everything, and uh, Im pleased to help him out! Peace out!" 

Vinzer looked at him in shock, and replied icily, "Hello Squall Leonhart, long time no see." 

Squall was shocked. The guards walked up to the platform with guns. One was about to shoot Squall! I pulled a gun out of the holster, and blew his brains out. Squall lept from the stage. I shot another guard, and then lept out of the window. Too many people...

Squall was about to go as well, but he was shot in the leg. 

"XU, GO!" 

I felt bad, but I had to go. I tossed Squall a high potion, and was out. I had to run. Which was not easy in the tight leather skirt I was wearing. I could've gone much faster if not for it. I was being chased...By men on motorbikes. I shot a man off, and drove away. It took me sometime, but I made it somehow...Eventually, I had to walk...I was cold, I was tired, I was hungry, and most importantly, I couldn't get Squall out of my mind...Who knows what they were doing to him? What dould I do? I could go back to Garden, and then what? 

I remembered how I first met him...I was in the Training Center with my new weapon, the Axe. I was over confident, and thought that I could easily master the Training Center. I destroyed the Grats easily, and then a T Rexaur jumped out. I whacked it repeatedly. Nothing. Its skin was hard, very hard. I screamed...then a young man came. He took his Gunblade, and hurled it in the T Rexaur's eye. It pierced him, and he died. I was scared...a bit scratched up too. He gave me an elixir...He held me and asked me if I was alright...Oh.....Squall....His smile....His face....I had to see him again....had too. His face...A gust of wind blew at me. It was like the wind was singing in a way, a sad tune...I eventually found the Ragnorok. I wanted to go to Balamb. But I had no idea how much time I had left. I called up Cid. 

"Cid, the situation is dire. Squall has been captured. Im going in after him. There's a strong chance Im going to die. But there is enough artillery in the ship. Im going to grab some guns, save Squall, and then...blow up the entire building. So, if I die, Squall and I better get a day named after us. Farewell, Cid." 

I hung up before he could answer. I looked at the artillery. Guns. Lots of guns. Ammo, and also a few knives. But I had everything I needed. Most importantly, a bomb. A very large one to be exact...I flew the Ragnorok right outside, locked it so it would only open to my voice, and I went in. Soldiers ran in. How delightful. More target practice. Bang. He was down. Bang. Bang. I shot, and shot, and shot...Until I was in an interrogation room. Squall was chained to a wall. I smiled. 

"Squall, as sexy as you look chained up there, I guess I still have to release you..." I said wickedly, as I shot the locks. I tossed him and elixir and a gun. I saw a desk. Then...I tossed a bomb in there. It would go off in four minutes. I kicked the window open, and Squall and I ran to the Ragnorok, I quickly said something, and the door was opened. We ran to the seats...We had two and a half minutes. I sat down. 

"You owe me, Squall" I said smiling at him. 

He gave me a faint smile in return. Then I felt something cold on the back of my head. A gun. 

"Well, you two blasted SeeD's are about to destroy my precious ski resort. You will not though, or this woman will die." 

In less then thirty seconds I had him on the floor, had him in a headlock and with a gun to his head. Oh, and his arm was broken. I was quite well at what I did. Squall and I put him in shackles, threw him down to the first floor, and sat down. I smiled at Squall. 

He didn't smile. 

"I...I promised myself I would never come here again. This is where I told Rinoa I loved her...Where I, in a sense, changed...But she's gone." 

I looked at Squall sadly. 

"Yes, she's gone. And you need to get over her, Squall. Rinoa wouldn't want you to waste your life sulking it into one big pity party, and trying desperately to forget her by loading large amounts of work on yourself. Its stupid. There are people who care about you, Squall. People who need you. And you've gone back to your stay away from humanity mode! Its sickening!"

He glared at me.

"What would you know? First I lost Ellone when she left, and then Rinoa...Gone forever...Its not fair. I don't want to think about anything that reminds me of her...Oh Xu...what have I done?"

I smiled at him and lightly touched his cheek. 

"Everything will be ok Squall..." 

Then he deactivated the gravity machine. I was floating around. Then, I fell softly on Squall's lap. I put my arms around his shoulder... "Squall, I was afraid that you might have been dead...I was so worried..."

He held me...once more. I was in his arms. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. He looked at me deeply with his deep aquamarine colored eyes. 

"Will you help me Xu? Will you stay by me and help me live again?" The gravity pushed me a bit closer to him. A bit closer...A bit closer...Before I knew it he was holding me tightly...He kissed me. I was kissing Squall...Wow...I couldn't think...All I knew is that I was no happy...and most importantly, everything would now be alright.

************************************************************************

We arrived at Balamb later. I got out, and I was still wearing my leather biker girl outfit! I was so embarrassed! And Squall came out in...his pimp get up. My friend Tarin rushed up to me, but then looked in disgust. 

"Oh Xu, why! You've allowed yourself to be controlled by a man? For shame!" 

Squall answered for me. 

"Tarin, Xu just got back from a mission with me, to which I will explain later. She's fine, don't worry."

After all the hustle and bustle of us being back settle down, I went to my meeting. As I walked to it, Squall accompanied me. I smiled at him. 

"You walking me there?"

"No, Im joining your group."

"What? You're a guy!" 

"So?" We walked into the room. 

"Er, girls, this is Squall...He wishes to join."

Tarin spoke up. "Well...You're a male."

"Oh, you're purpose is to destroy sexism and yet here you are discriminating against me!"

I rolled my eyes. Squall continued. 

"Besides that, being commander and all, I can really help the group and establish rules against sexism!" 

Squall was trying to get to me by my group? All I could do was smile, and let my new life with Squall take place.

The End

Authors Note: This fic was a contest with Quistis. Judge which is better, Ok? Thankies! ...Mine is ok I guess...I hope you all like it! Im sure hers is better, but ah well! Go Quistis Go!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
